


밀양 (Miryang)

by sherbal



Category: Mutt Boy (2003), The Wailing (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbal/pseuds/sherbal
Summary: It's a movie crossover. After the ending of movie "The Wailing", shaman Il-gwang (Hwang Jung Min) left Gokseong for Miryang, where he started a new life. Local boy Ddong Gae (Jung Woo Sung) got to know him little by little. A man working in the local grocery store (Park Sung Woong) also became a regular visitor to the shaman.  Il-gwang was haunted by his past, while mysterious murders prompted Ddong Gae's father, a police detective (Kim Kap Soo), to look for the truth.





	밀양 (Miryang)

You can find the poster [here](https://ibb.co/2n2N1tr)

Character intro [here](https://ibb.co/zrTw25c)

东凯第一次见到日光是在他工作了一年多的废车场。

早春傍晚快要收工，下了小几天的雨正停不久的时候，来了个脸色阴沉的男人。他半长头发在脑后挽成个小揪儿，拉锁拉到喉结的运动外套下面是一条深色的西装裤和皮鞋，紧站在他白色的老式大宇旅行车旁，就像一条车身上溅到的泥道子。

东凯和他的朋友们在远处像电线杆上的一群鸽子似的蹲坐着，等着去把车轮胎和玻璃卸下来，老板冲他们摆了摆手，又招招手让东凯过来。

“东凯，把车开进去。”

男人把车钥匙递给他，运动服袖口露出了沾着暗色污渍的土黄毛衣。

东凯接过来握在手里，又打开手掌看看，手心上蹭上了一小片鲜红色的印子，像印油。

男人望着他的手，又抬起头来看着他，那双浅色的眼睛在黄昏即将消逝的日光中闪动着。

“东凯？快点，别磨蹭！” 老板从报废厂棚里叫他。

他坐进车里，倒车进了厂棚，从车里出来的时候，男人已经等在门口了。

老板冲上面的操作台点了点头，那辆车便被铁爪夹起来放进了坑里，长铁板落下来，玻璃窗的碎片溅到地上，弹到他们脚下，男人密切地注视着那最终挤成了方块的车，被巨大的磁吸盘吸起，之后落在排列整齐的铁方块堆上，成为那汽车公墓中的一员。

//

“巫堂啊，那人。” 在男人走后，老板从口袋里的一沓钱中抽出一张递给东凯。

（巫堂：韩国萨满教巫师）

东凯低下头看了看手心，污渍已经干涸了，沿着他粗糙的掌纹蔓延开。

//

东凯本名并不叫东凯（똥개：直译，吃屎狗），他叫车哲民，但所有人都叫他东凯。

从小没妈的小孩，笨笨傻傻地长大，高高壮壮却邋里邋遢，便成了村里人和做警察的父亲嘴里的东凯。

“爸，什么是巫堂？”东凯把晚饭桌放到刚出任警监的父亲面前。

“祭祀神灵，跳神，占卜的巫师。” 父亲把报纸折起来放到一边。

“你认识吗？”

“什么？巫师？听说清道面有个女人很有名。”

（清道面：韩国密阳市下属郡）

“今天有一个把车送来报废的男人，老板说他是巫堂。”

“哦，博数，现在博数很少见了。”

（博数：男性萨满巫师特称）

“拍手？为什么要拍手？”

（박수：paksoo，博数韩语同音拍手）

“男巫堂是‘博士’的博数，不是拍手啊小子。” 父亲拿起勺子把一片煎鸡蛋送到他碗里，“吃饭吧吃饭吧。”

//

大德说老板的老婆病了，请了巫师傍晚起在家里做法事。

于是连同永俊，他们三个人跳过了晚饭，和村里其他人站在老板家门口向里张望着。

对着门的是一张由高到矮摆满了祭品的供桌，在瓜瓜果果当中是一颗笑盈盈的猪头。

“据说猪头笑得越开心，法事会越成功，”曾经被相扑经纪人看中的永俊眼神一刻都离不开供桌上的点心。

“她得了什么病？”东凯问大德。

大德个子不高，垫高脚张望着院子里勉强坐在席子上的虚弱女人。

“不知道，没人知道，但我妈说听说她魂儿丢了。” 大德在他旁边悄悄地说。

“魂儿？怎么会丢了？”东凯话还没说完，大德连忙拍着他的胳膊。

“快看！是那个人！你还记得吗！”

看起来，从里屋走出来穿着白色棉麻短衣的男人便是今天的主角了。

这是一场规模不大的法事，除了巫师之外只有三名乐师伴奏，并无助巫，但在东凯的目光追随着在院子里做最后的检查的巫师。

巫师从架子上取下黑色长襟五色袖子的巫服，正要系上衣带的时候眼神对上了人群中的东凯，乐师此时奏响了长鼓和铙钹，巫师便俯身拿起了地上的巫铃，随着乐声身体微微抖动。

火盆里的木炭已经烫得通红，火苗见势熊熊得长了起来，巫师闭上眼睛仰着头，在女人面前半跪下来，摇响了巫铃。

刚还交头接耳的门口的人们这才勉强噤了声，山缝儿里的太阳落下去了，只剩下橘红的半面天空，日光已经被院内的炭火压了威风。

巫师跳了起来，手里的巫铃刺激着每一个人的耳膜。他的外衫在晚风中随着他的动作大幅飘动着，露出了内衬五色的布片。

东凯歪着头望着瘫坐在席子上的女人，她似乎并没被眼前这番激烈的景象所影响，依然驼着背耷拉着头。

巫师把巫铃替为白色纸花，从左而右扫过女人的脸，但她继续事不关己似的半低着头。

巫师加快了手里的动作，女人仍纹丝不动，巫师的额头上渗出点点汗珠。

木炭上的火焰式微，东凯被晚风吹得有些发冷，这才把牛仔服拉紧了一些。在湿润微寒的春风中，就连鼓声都变得绵软而无力。

突然，一声相机快门的喀嚓声从东凯背后响起，闪光灯一晃，但还没等他回过头，巫师突然痛呼一声摔倒在地上。

音乐不知所措地停了。

东凯向后看了看，永俊难为情地把手里的手机塞进口袋。

巫师跌坐在席子上，双目圆睁，几乎是恐惧般地扫视着人群，他的两条细眉高抬着。

永俊带着愧疚向他鞠了躬道歉，人群依然静默着，数十双眼睛落在巫师身上，他撑着地慢慢站起身，只有左脚吃力，右脚点着地，从牙缝里吸着冷气，东凯不禁皱着脸缩了缩脖子。

巫师回头向乐师们点了点头，鼓声钹声起了。

巫师弯腰拾起巫铃，更卖力地跳着，胸膛起伏着，喘着粗气，汗珠沾湿了他散下来的几缕头发。

白色的纸幡被晚风吹得错乱纷飞，巫师的衣角上上下下地飘着。

原本像座雕像般的女人突然动了动，人们开始窃窃私语。一直站在一旁废车场老板连忙过来，却被巫师一把推开。

巫师探过身，拍打着女人的左右肩膀，并没停下跳着的脚步。

女人就像黎明的太阳般慢慢苏醒，开始前后晃动着。

“车素珍！车素珍！”巫师喊着她的名字。

女人突然大叫一声。

这次废车场老板疾步来到她身边，女人瞪大了双眼。

“老公！老公！”

//

据那女人说，她在梦中走去了马山。

人群散了，女人被人搀回了屋，乐师也都拿了装钱的信封，收拾好乐器上车离开了。

永俊和大德正拽着他去吃晚饭，东凯回头看到巫师跛着右脚一瘸一拐地从里屋里走出来，慢慢蹲下拾起地上散落的法器。

东凯跑了过去，捡起被扔在远处的纸花，塞到巫师手上的袋子里。他抬起头的时候，巫师在望着他，那是一张集精明与淳朴孩子气的脸。

“你叫什么？” 巫师问他。

“东凯。”

东凯站起来转过身走向他的朋友们。

//

巫师叫日光，这应该也不是他的本名。在村里关于他的传言逐渐多了起来，有人说他本该是世袭巫，母亲曾是庆南道有名的巫堂，但生产不久后因病过世。

没人知道他从哪儿来，又是要到哪儿去，但他的到来就像一粒小石子丢进了这密阳小镇的湖面，惊起一圈圈不痛不痒的水纹。

他住在山南的一户民居，藏在早夏绿油油的农田和果树中，就像故意不想被人寻见。

镇上的人们开始找他问卦占卜，有人说灵，有人说不灵。

他极少出门做法事，也许是想做个隐士，或是他的出价没人付得起。

//

六月的某个早晨，东凯还是骑着他的小摩托来到废车场，远远就看到大门紧闭着，一伙人三三两两聚在门口。

“东凯！” 大德看见了他，但并没像往常一样兴高采烈地打个招呼。

“怎么了？”

“他们说老板昨晚死了。”

“死了？” 东凯忘了解下头盔。

“不知道，听说警察早上去了家里。诶，问问你爸，他肯定会知道。”

东凯在大德的撺掇下掏出了手机，拨通了父亲的电话。

“喂，爸，你知道我们老板出什么事了吗？”

电话那头是嘈杂的人声，隔了几秒父亲才对着电话说，“你在哪？”

“我在废车场门口，大家都在这。爸，他们说老板死了，是真的吗？”

“你们在那等着，我派个人过去做笔录。”

“爸，爸？”

父亲已经挂断了电话。

//

老板在梦中被捅了数十刀。

是老板老婆干的。

废车场同事说警察去的时候那女人一身的血污，蓬头垢面发着愣垂着眼坐在门口。

没人知道一贯腼腆贤惠的车素珍为什么会半夜杀夫。

“老板说她从去年就不太正常，说是魂儿丢了，两三个月前还找巫师招魂，都以为好了，现在怎么会这样，” 永俊在警局对着做笔录的警察说。

“你知道吗，”坐在旁边的大德凑过来，压低声音神神秘秘地说，“我妈说招回的魂不是她的。”

年轻的警察敲击键盘的手指停下了，他抬起头紧张地看着大德。

“是恶鬼啊恶鬼。”

在场的几个人都浑身一凉。

“别神神鬼鬼的，小子。”东凯的父亲车寅艮从后面的警监办公室走出来拿文件夹重重地敲了一下大德的脑袋。

“我让你问夫妻关系家庭矛盾啊朴警官，再说你不是信基督吗？”

“是，科长。”朴警官立即坐直身子点了点头。

//

老板没了，废车场也关门了，东凯和他的朋友们丢了工作。

大德被老妈叫回了自家商店帮手，永俊终于拨通了那个相扑经纪人的电话，去了釜山。

东凯又恢复了认识MJK-密阳少年俱乐部朋友们之前的日子，在家里洗衣做饭收拾家务。

之前一直抱怨没人料理家事的父亲此时又不乐意看见他每日待在家中，催促他重返学校。

“我送你去首尔上学吧，那儿肯定有适合你的学校。”

东凯把父亲的衬衫从盆里拿出来，抖了抖水，晾在院里的晾衣架上。

“我不想去。”

“你一辈子就想这样吗？像大婶一样在家里待着？我能养你养到什么时候？”

“谁说我就想这样？我只是得花点时间计划我的未来。”

“我觉得你花的时间已经够多的了。”

东凯把盆里的水泼在地上，转身进了屋，父亲摇了摇头才穿上鞋出门上班了。

东凯听到门外汽车发动的声音，这才推开门伸出脑袋看了看。

父亲的白衬衫和他的绿色运动裤并排搭在晾衣绳上，在盛夏的阳光下滴着水。

他换上鞋，从父亲留给他的钱中抽出两张，又想了想索性全揣在口袋里，提着篮子，把大门锁上，走向了市场。

//

市集上虽仍是一贯的喧闹，但今天街上的人们却都有些神神秘秘，压低了声音，三三两两聚在一起交头接耳。

“听说招魂时巫师突然倒在地上，那女人就被恶鬼上身了…”

“哎呦真可怕，不过朴家老婆本来就性子怪得很，听说结婚不久就离家出走，不过很快被找回来了…”

“你不知道吗？那家男人打她下手很重，身上青一块紫一块的呦，没法儿看…”

伴着这些叽叽喳喳的闲言碎语，果然在前头的米铺，东凯看见了日光，炙热的空气中，巫师还是如初见时那样裹得严严实实，他看起来比之前有些消瘦，眼下一圈青紫色。

店里的伙计装了一袋米，递给他。巫师在从口袋里取出钱包，掏钱的时候，掉出一张照片，他捡起来看了看，便见了鬼似的把钱丢下跑了出去。

“哎！哎！”米铺的男人在后面喊着。但巫师像逃出笼子的野狗，上了车一路闯了出去。

伙计站在店门口看着巫师匆匆离去的车，压低眉头自顾自地笑了笑，回头这才扫了眼站在一旁的东凯。

东凯歪着脖子看了看他，米铺男人转身进屋了。

//

巫师的名气因为这桩不幸的奇事竟然又大了许多，接连不断有人专程远道而来请他去跳神。

深居简出的巫师终于在一个盛夏的夜晚出现在了村里的一家人院里，这次像是全村人都来凑热闹了，孩子们坐在院子的围墙上，老人们抽着烟卷儿，妇人们聊着家常，男人们也都聚在一起交头接耳。

东凯也来了，这次并没朋友们的陪伴，一个人站在人群中竟有些孤单。

巫师出现了，所有人都屏气凝神，就像生怕惹了他的不快。

他的确有些瘦了，长褂罩在身上松松垮垮，脸颊也凹了下去。但那双眼睛依然敏锐地四处转动着，检查着跳神最后的准备。

这次是驱鬼。

当家的撞了邪，迷迷糊糊总做噩梦。

长鼓被敲响了，震得树枝上的蝉都不敢作声，钹声也起了，唰唰的晚风都停了下来。

巫师手持双刀舞了起来，劈开了空气。

东凯微微转头，便看到了米铺的男人站在不远处，专注地望着正跳得起劲的巫师，那眼神像极了集市上争抢着买鱼的妇女们，紧盯着属于自己的那条新鲜的活鱼从渔民的水箱里被捞出来。

夜深了，骑在围墙上的孩子们有些困倦时，仪式结束了。

东凯打了个哈欠，想随人群离去。

后面有个声音叫他，东凯回过头，巫师招招手让他过来。

“东凯是吗？想跟我工作吗？我需要人给我帮忙。”

东凯低下头看了看巫师的白袜子，皱了皱脸，这才把手从口袋里拿出来，搓了搓自己的一头乱发。

“做什么？”

巫师笑了。

“置办贡品，搬搬东西，布置场子，有时得帮我开车。”

东凯四下晃着脑袋，瞥见了似乎是等候在门口的米店男人。

“我用跳神吗？”

“不，你不用。这是我的工作。” 巫师掏出一包细长的纸烟卷儿，但他搜遍全身并没找到打火机。东凯摇了摇头拒绝了他的好意。

“那好吧。” 东凯眨了眨眼睛。

巫师看着他，嘴张了张，又咧开笑了，像吐泡泡的小金鱼儿似的。

“明天下午来找我。”

“噢。”

“去吧去吧。” 巫师又挥了挥手。

东凯转身向门口走去，那靠在大门上的米铺男人带着天生的傲慢气瞥了他一眼，东凯看了看他，走了几步又再回头看了看，巫师已经走近了些，就像跟那男人已经相熟了一样，两人在昏暗的门灯下一明一暗地说着什么。

米铺男人微微转头又看了眼东凯，从口袋里掏出打火机，伸出手臂，把巫师嘴里叼着的纸烟卷儿点燃了。

//

  
为巫师工作比在废车场工作要复杂很多。在废车场，东凯可以一上午都不说话，只专心对付着那些车门车窗，从一个角落到另一个角落。

而现在，他得拿着巫师给的单子去集市上买祭祀需要的物品，大大小小的白蜡烛、米、盐、白纸，有时又得先去跳神的人家看看，把巫师吩咐的检查一遍，还得做法事的时候守在一旁，时刻准备着递上法器。

他有时骑着自己的小摩托，有时又得开着巫师的车，乡里乡间地跑着。

村里人说因为他是个傻子，所以反而交代的事情会牢记在心，心无旁骛。

东凯只是因跑上跑下而有些疲乏，除了替巫师跑腿，在他去的时候，他也会负责巫师的一日三餐。

巫师并没吝啬他的工钱，东凯拿着在废车场三倍的工资竟逐渐忘记要父亲的津贴。

东凯不怎么说话，巫师对他的话也并不多。

有天傍晚他开着车，巫师坐在副驾驶，一起听着广播里的球赛，巫师突然问他，“你刚才看见田里有个人吗？”

东凯伸着头看着路边那一片绿油油的麦田，黄昏中农户已经归家了，他只看到远远升起的炊烟。

“没有啊。”

“那好。” 巫师又恢复了一贯的沉默，缩在座位上。

东凯时常觉得巫师是想跟他说点什么的，但总是欲言又止，仿佛肚里揣了很多秘密。

  
//

东凯并没告诉父亲他在为巫师工作，父亲因为案子也并无暇顾及他。

新来的警员来自谷城，是个看着机灵的家伙。

“有没有可能是吃了毒蘑菇？”警员叼着筷子说。

“毒蘑菇？”老警探们纷纷过来拿起炸酱面碗。

“谷城那边年初有几起类似的案子，都是发起疯来杀了家里人，听说有个警察家里也是这样呢。”

“警察？”

“是啊，听说小女儿发疯了，杀了妈妈奶奶，那个刑警现在还没醒。女孩儿好像还在上小学，真是让人浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

“你在开玩笑吧，小学生怎么能干出这种事？”

“所以说是吃了毒蘑菇，整个人精神失常就六亲不认了。”

“按理说误食毒蘑菇应该一家人都会吃，那照你说的，为什么只有其中一个发了疯？”

“小孩子可能吃得多呢？”

“崔警官，” 在一旁默默听着的车寅艮走了过来，“你跟谷城那边联系下，把这几个案子的案卷拿过来。”

//

东凯总是不时地会在日光家撞见米铺的男人，那人从来不打招呼，只会哼一声或是瞥他一眼就从他身旁经过，进门去。

东凯想，米铺男人大概总是有很多需要占卜的问题，但他又不能问日光，因为这有些像心理治疗师和病人之间的隐私了。

有天晚上，夏日天空阴沉着，压得很低，大块的乌云聚在一起，摩拳擦掌，他从日光家出来，远远就看见米铺的男人从车上下来。

东凯回头看了看巫师，巫师背对着他的小桌，把供着的神像们的蜡烛熄灭了。

米铺男人从他身边走过，冲他笑了笑，揉了揉他的头发，东凯不悦地立刻躲开了。

他骑上了摩托，希望能在暴雨前回家，刚出发不到五分钟，他突然想起手机撂在了今天搬回来的法器箱子里。

等他折返回去的时候，细密的雨滴从天而降，溅起了尘土的味道，东凯还未打开门，便听到了里面的声响。

暴雨来了，远方的惊雷响了起来，东凯想到了巫师跳神时的吟唱。长鼓声，铜锣声，钹声，风声，雨声，雷声连同蛙声都一并奏鸣着。

东凯蹲在门口，抬头看着从翘起的门头上冲刷而下的雨水，干燥的炎炎夏日突然间变得湿漉漉汗津津。

门前的土地湿透了，一道道细小的水流蔓延着，流到远处的草丛里，东凯擦了擦额头上的水滴和汗液。

雷声阵阵，愈发的清晰刺耳，天空黑成一片，云朵集结着纠缠成一团，远处的村落每家每户都亮起了橙色的灯光。

东凯有些昏昏欲睡了。

//

不知什么时候，身旁的门开了，他迷迷糊糊地被带进门，就像条雨中迷路的小狗。

“睡吧，”巫师说。

“睡吧。”

//

车寅艮在办公室翻着谷城传来的案卷，外面雨下得很大，他不禁有些担心在外奔波的儿子。

“大哥，我先走了。” 手下的一名警探在他办公室门外挥了挥手。

车寅艮点了点头，继续仔细读着手上的报告。

那一张张血腥脏乱的现场照片让他不禁皱起了眉头。

“这是什么呀？” 车寅艮把照片拿近了对着光眯着眼看着。“猪头和彩幡？”

紧接着，他又突然想起来什么似的，急忙从档案箱中找出了其他及各相关案子的档案，摊在桌上。

撕破的白屏风，将燃尽的白蜡烛，散落一地的贡品，烧黑了的三叉戟。

最后一张，是院子里被雨打湿的白纸幡。

窗外猛地传来一阵雷声，车寅艮心里一沉。

所有人，无一例外，都曾请过跳神。

//

那个日本人，坐在副驾驶，近乎呆滞但藏力的目光投向了他。

他们从那警察家出来一同乘车，直到日光把车停在高速公路旁的空地上，旁边是涛涛汹涌的江水。

黎明已经破晓，远处的天空已经放亮，可这雨还接连不断的下着，并没减缓式微的意思。

“这是我为你做的最后一件事了，我已经做得足够足够多了，后备箱那一箱照片你拿走，把我的照片给我，” 他对着日本人说。

“我的照片，” 他用手比划着，“我的照片，给我。你的照片，你拿走。我们就到，这儿了。”

日本人慢慢把目光转向前方。

“西八，哎，我说，我什么要求都答应你了，是时候放了我吧，放了，我吧。” 巫师做出一个放生小鱼回溪的手势。

日本人连看都没看他，在一旁缓慢低沉地呼吸着，就像一尊石像。

巫师有些焦急和恼火，他推开车门，冒着雨走到车后，打开后备箱取出那一个小木箱，里面是一叠叠记录着死亡的相片。

他走到副驾驶，拉开车门，把箱子放到日本人腿上。

在冰凉的晨雨中，他呼着白气儿。

“我，不想，干了。不想干了。已经，干了，太多了。” 巫师继续比划着，“放了我吧，我们各走各的。”

日本人转过头来，冷漠地看着他。

“你要我怎么办？跪下来求你吗？” 日光吸着鼻子摇着头，“好吧，好吧，求求你了。”

他跪在冰凉的泥水中，双手合十。

日本人任由他跪在那，从上而下望着他。

雨水顺着他的鼻子滴下来，他低着头，就像在苦苦的求神。

日本人抱着箱子下了车，绕过了他，径直走到江边，打开了盖子，将那些不幸的鱼儿们的照片倒了下去，就像是喂江里的鱼儿们一样。

日光颤抖着，缓缓站起身，试图在网中做最后的挣扎。

他捡起一块石头，疾步走到日本人面前，对着他的脑袋砸了下去。

日本人连一声痛呼都没有就倒在了地上，日光骑在他身上，疯了似的用尽全力用石头敲着他的头，仿佛撞响寺庙中的大钟。

雨水并没能冲刷去他脸上身上的血迹，日光扶着车站了起来，留下一道血手印，他用衣袖就着雨水擦了擦，这才把石块投入江中，很快便沉底了，飘在江面上的照片却随波逐流，好似冤魂未能安息。

他打开了塞得满满的后备箱，丢下了那尊沉甸甸大佛在路边，把日本人的尸体抬了进去，又看了看远处放晴的天空，拧开了钥匙，冒着小雨沿着高速一路东去了。

//

早晨他是被父亲的电话吵醒的，他睡眼惺忪地摸到了手机。

“喂，爸爸。”

“我今天去趟谷城，你小子昨晚什么时候回的家？”

东凯迷迷糊糊的回答，“啊？”

“唉，不说了不说了，记得今晚早点回家！”

父亲匆匆把电话挂断了。

他摸着脑袋慢慢苏醒过来，眨眨眼，才熟悉了四周。

那边屋，巫师已经在对着神像请早了，三支白蜡烛早已被重新点燃，就像从未熄灭过。

东凯站起来，走到门外，昨夜的暴雨大概停了一阵，太阳还没来得及出现，悄悄躲在白云身后，湿润的泥土带着青草的香气，鸟虫开始鸣叫了，今天会是个炎热的晴天。

//

车寅艮挂了电话，又叹了一声。

他把手机扔到副驾驶，扫了一眼头顶上的蓝天白云。

东凯已经25了，本该是在学校的年龄却在家缝缝补补洗洗涮涮，车寅艮对他总是放心不下，但又已经是大小伙子，作为父亲又不能管得太多。

妻子早逝，车寅艮因做警探并无暇顾及儿子，小家伙儿从小就学会了洗衣做饭，照料着父子两个人的生活起居。

东凯并不机灵，有时还会被叫做村里的傻瓜，车寅艮想起这就有些愤懑，东凯只是脑筋转得慢了些。

后方的车按响了喇叭，挑衅一般超过了他的车，车寅艮瞪了一眼，便也没再动作。

//

派出所的人告诉他在医院的钟警官前几天醒了，车寅艮问起毒蘑菇的事，接待他的探长摇了摇头。

“报告你也看了，化验结果没任何异常。我们也都没弄明白是怎么一回事，但最近案子多，海洛因，地下赌场，拐卖人口，这些疯子杀人案也就搁置下来了。也许可能是日积月累的毒素呢？西八，你知道北面前几年建了个大型化工厂吧，那些什么有害物质都在水里呢，癌啊，癌啊，都会得癌的。”

在他下楼的时候，一个警员追了过来。

“车长官！”

他回过头，看起来竟跟东凯差不多大。

“我送您出去吧。”

警员看了看周围，低声说，“钟警官，女儿杀了全家的那位，在他家我们发现了一串脚印，但被先进去的警员破坏掉了，长官不让我们查，而且门外有车胎印，邻居也听见天亮时有车发动声。”

“你是说另有其人？可我看尸检报告确实是女孩儿所为，” 车寅艮问道。

“可能是诱导，不是有邪教洗脑吗？女孩在这之前就捅伤了照看她的邻居大婶儿，小女孩儿才七岁，据说平时都活泼机灵，讨人喜欢，你说如果不是洗脑怎么会这样？新闻上说，很多学生们会加入一些网上的的聊天室，完成任务并且还会互相攀比。”

“什么任务？”

“以各种理由旷课，杀死动物，偷看父母上床…”

警员把手机上的新闻页面给他看。

车寅艮皱起了眉头。

“俊熙！”另外一名警员匆匆忙忙在走廊尽头叫他，“昨晚暴雨山体滑坡冲出一具男尸，头儿让我们过去。”

“这只是我的想法，我们查过女孩手机，并没发现相关的东西。但密阳有类似的事，不知道我说的这些对您有没有帮助。”

警员鞠了一躬，急忙跑出去了。

TBC


End file.
